


A Little Extra

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, just give this a shot, this isn't my fault, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint accidentally gets pregnant Tommy learns something new about himself. He never knew how much he could love someone, every inch of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> Blame Writerchick0214. Everything is her fault. She wanted belly kink, I wanted some mpreg. We shouldn't be allowed to talk to each other I swear. 
> 
> This is in the same universe at my other fic for this pair called Two Warriors. You might would benefit from reading that first. But it is stand alone.
> 
> Excuse any and all mistakes. I proofed as best I could. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Well, enjoy. I really ended up liking this one. *sigh*

Tommy isn't the type of person who wakes up slowly. He doesn't drowse for a while between dreams and the waking world. It doesn't take four snooze button presses and three cup of coffee to get him out of bed. Tommy just goes from dead sleep to sharply awake. So when Tommy woke up on the rare day that him and Clint both had off it was just as quick as days when he had to smack the alarm off and drag himself up to get ready for the morning shift at the diner. Only this time when his eyes drifted open he didn't move to get out of bed, he pressed closer into the warmth of Clint's back with a sigh.

Clint was still fast asleep, curled on his side softly snuffling. Tommy smiled as he placed a feature light kiss to Clint's bare shoulder blade. He traced a finger down his spine to the top if the sheets that were bunched at his waist, Clint got hot in his sleep and always tossed them off some time during the night. Clint shivered when Tommy traced his fingertips back up but didn't wake. His hand slipped around to run over Clint's collarbone and down his chest, it wasn't as defined as it used to be much to Clint's displeasure. 

Tommy pressed down in the slight softness just under his sternum and rubbed his hand down Clint's side. Clint murmured in his sleep making Tommy smile more and kiss the nape of his neck gently. He gave a small squeeze to the soft flesh of Clint's waist and trailed his fingers over toward his navel. The warm flesh under his hand was newly soft and squished perfectly under his palm.

Tommy rested his hand just under Clint's bellybutton and with a tiny amount of pressure pressed down. Under the thin layer of giving pudge his palmed rest on something harder and it wasn't muscle. Tommy sighed happily as he squeezed the soft skin feeling a few grooves of stretch marks then pressed against the firmness below. 

"Mornin' baby." Tommy murmured into the warm skin of Clint's neck.

"You talkin’ to me or Peanut?" Clint chuckled sleepily and Tommy grinned. Clint turned slightly so he rest against Tommy's chest and stretched, his back bowing making the small bulge press up into Tommy's hand more. Clint looked up at him with a drowsy smile and Tommy pecked his nose.

"Both." Tommy pecked his cheekbone that had lost some sharpness with the weight gain that the baby was causing. 

"Mmmm, I'll accept that." Clint leaned up and kissed Tommy softly not caring about morning breath. 

"Good," Tommy mumbled, "How is Peanut this morning?"

They had started calling the baby Peanut after Clint got his first ultrasound. It was so cliché and stereotypical but it had really looked like a peanut. Well, Tommy said it looked like a sea monkey but Clint had glared while calling him an asshole and let him know in no uncertain terms that their baby was not a sea monkey. So, until they found out the gender, which was happening at his next appointment only a few days away, Peanut shall the baby be. 

Clint rested his hand next to Tommy's on his stomach and sighed smiling down at stomach, "Good. I don't feel sick, yet. Plus no weird aches so we're good so far."

The baby had been an accident, as awful as that sounded but it was true. Clint didn't know he was able to conceive, when most kids were getting tested at thirteen to find out if they could Clint was learning how to shoot a fly at fifty feet and walk tight ropes. It had never really occurred to him that he should get looked at about it. He knew men could get pregnant but he had been young and stupid before and it had never happened so he figured he wasn't able. The doctor, which Tommy forced him to go to after two weeks of puking his guts up, had let him know that his failure to become pregnant before could be many things. Anything from bad timing, stress, Clint's less than stellar eating habits when he was younger or just dumb luck.

Clint had reacted the way most people would. He freaked out. He had never put much thought into kids, maybe it was his shitty childhood that held him back or maybe he just wanted to be immature and irresponsible his whole life, Clint didn't know. He wasn't a therapist after all. Tommy had been calm but inside Clint could see the hurricane of emotions hitting him. The biggest one was joy and who knew Tommy was such a softy that wanted kids? 

Clint freaked out for about three weeks until his first real OBGYN appointment but when the doctor smile and calmly informed him about his options Clint snapped back to normal. Clint let her know he was keeping his baby, he hadn't really acknowledged it until then which had made Tommy from his seat in the corner of the room beam. He asked for all the information she could give him and he dove head first into it just like everything else in his life.

Now Clint was just under twenty weeks, he was big for twenty but his doctor assured him the baby was perfectly normal, and yes calm down there is only one. He had been so thin and trim when he got pregnant that the new bump just seemed large on him plus she had told him he needed to eat more and Clint wasn't one to disobey orders like that. Clint found out quickly just how touchy-feely Tommy was about his new little addition. Tommy's hands were constantly on him, which wasn't new but now they stayed near his belly. Clint wanted to be annoyed by it but Tommy looked so happy and content when he was feeling up the bump that Clint couldn't find it in him to be bothered by it. So what if Tommy liked that little bit of extra flesh on Clint’s body, it didn’t anything and Clint wasn’t one to deny Tommy anything.

"That's good." Tommy kissed Clint's cheek before sitting up making Clint fall back into the warm spot on Tommy's side of the bed; Clint hadn't been having a lot of good days with the morning sickness still suborning sticking around.

Clint stretched out on the bad on his back as Tommy moved down shoving the sheets to the foot of the bed. He settled between Clint's legs who sighed as he kissed the inside of his thigh then the underside of his belly.

"Hey Peanut, how are ya today? Are ya being good for Daddy?" Tommy whispered between kisses to Clint's stomach. Clint had learned quickly that Tommy loved to talk to their baby and it was too adorable for him to put a stop to it. Tommy's hands rested on his sides squeezing the soft flesh there, "In a few more months ya can let Daddy have a rest and ya can be as bad as ya want for Pop. Ya can scream and cry and fuss and I won't care."

"You say that now." Clint snorted reaching down to running his fingers through Tommy's hair.

"Shhh, don't interrupt," Tommy mock glared at him making Clint chuckle, "Pop has more patience than Daddy ya see. Ya could be a right devil and it wouldn't bother me, I promise."

Clint shook his head listening to him, "You know it can't really hear you right?" 

"Ya never know." Tommy shrugged before looking fondly at Clint's stomach and gave the pudge another kiss, "Peanut needs to learn my voice."

Clint's chest felt warm at the words. He cupped Tommy's face in his hands giving it a small squeeze and smiled, "I guess that's true."

"Exactly," Tommy stuck his tongue out at him making Clint laugh before turn back to his stomach. Tommy leaned forward so his mouth was next to Clint's stomach and whispered, "I can't wait to meet ya."

Clint bit his lip at the tears that welled up in his eyes, damn hormones. Tommy was going to be an amazing father even if he had his doubt, Clint just knew it. They both didn't have the perfect childhoods but their baby would. 

"I love you, you know that?" Clint said tugging playfully on Tommy's hair.

"Yeah," Tommy smiled up at him, "It's hard not to."

"You ass." Clint laughed smacking Tommy on the head. 

Tommy grinned moving up, careful of Clint's stomach to kiss him deeply. Clint wrapped his arms around Tommy's shoulders as Tommy settled on top of him. Their skin was still sleep warm as they pressed together. One of Tommy's hands reached down to squeeze Clint's thigh then rub at the slightly softer flesh there, Clint was soft almost everywhere now. Tommy's hand was just inching toward the band of Clint's underwear when Clint suddenly shoved him back.

"Move!" Clint shouted before tumbling out of the bed and rushing out of the room down the hall. Tommy sat up and saw Clint disappear into the bathroom then only seconds later the sound of loud retching could be heard. Tommy grimaced as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Great timing Peanut." Tommy muttered before going into the room to rub Clint's back where he was hunched over the toilet miserably.

\---------///////// Seven Months Later /////////---------

Tommy laughed as Wyatt kicked and squirmed on the bed already trying, and failing, to roll over. Tommy laid down on the bed after finishing button his shirt and rolled his son back onto his back from his side where he was struggling fruitlessly. Wyatt huffed at him but settled on his back and just kicked his chubby legs trying to grab his feet in little fat hands. 

Tommy leaned down and kissed his forehead getting a happy squeal. So he nuzzled his nose against Wyatt's little one, which was a perfect match for Clint's, getting a giggle. Little hands reached up and grabbed at his face happily as Tommy kissed a chubby belly, Wyatt was a fat little thing which pleased the doctor and just made him even more adorable. 

Wyatt squealed again when Tommy blew on his belly, he tugged at Tommy's hair but it wasn't hard enough to hurt. Tommy tickled him a bit before lean back. Wyatt was only in a diaper, freshly changed by Tommy himself because he wasn't the type of father to pass all that off, and Tommy needed to get him dressed. His brother was coming with Tess and the girls to meet Wyatt and sight see in the city because the girl had never been to New York before.

"Sounds like you two are having fun?" Tommy looked over to see Clint coming into the bedroom drying his hair with one towel with another wrapped around his waist. 

"Nah, this thing is boring." Tommy teased tickling a chubby tummy again. 

Clint just snorted as he got a nice shirt out of the closest and a pair of jeans. Clint could finally fit in them again, when he was at his biggest with Wyatt he could only wear sweat pants or nothing but boxers he was so large and uncomfortable. He had lost almost all the baby weight though after only two months even though he hadn't tried to. Clint putted his jeans on but Wyatt gave a small cry making grabby hands at him so he came over making him pause in putting his shirt on leaving it hanging open on his shoulders.

"Aww, c'mere big guy." Clint sat down on the bed and scooped him up holding him to his chest. Wyatt calmed and giggled happily as Clint kissed his cheek. Wyatt looked up at him with his amazing clear blue eyes and Clint pecked his nose getting a big smile.

Wyatt always seemed happy to just be in Clint's presence, Tommy looked at the now almost healed scar on Clint's stomach, it's like the baby knew. The pregnancy hadn't been easy. Clint had morning sickness until well into thirty weeks which made him weak and tired. He had gone into labor at thirty-six weeks, it wasn't dangerously early thankfully. Clint tried to have a natural birth, he wanted to but his blood pressure had spiked and his heart rate was dangerously high. An emergency C-Section was how their son came into the world and Clint had passed out on the table. His body had been severely weakened by the tough pregnancy.

Thankfully Clint came out alright. A few transfusions and fluids plus two nights in the hospital and he was fine. He had been tired for a week after they brought Wyatt home but that was fairly normal for a new parent. Tommy had stepped up, letting Clint have the rest he so dearly needed and doing middle of the night feedings and diaper changes. Though Wyatt would scream a lot of the time until Clint dragged himself out of bed and over to the crib to hold him for a moment. They had saved up enough money that they could both be off work during the first few weeks, Tommy had only been back at the diner for two weeks and Clint still had another month of leave from the gym but money hadn't been an issue even with them not working. 

Tommy reached over and rested his hand on Clint stomach feeling the still slight pudge and the ridge of the scar. Clint looked down at his hand then up into Tommy's face. Okay, Tommy felt a little guilty about how much Clint had gone through, it had been his sperm after all that got Clint pregnant. He didn't want to change anything, he didn't wish they never conceived Wyatt but he would have liked it if Clint had a smoother pregnancy and delivery. Clint smiled leaning over to give him a warm kiss.

"I think I want a girl next time." Clint joked holding Wyatt one handed so he could tickle his belly and pet his thick brown hair.

"Next time?" Tommy choked on nothing. 

The doctor had made it clear that Clint could get pregnant again but he should be careful. Male pregnancies were much harder on the body as Clint had already seen. She had let them know a planned pregnancy might be easier. Done the right way, with vitamins and Clint having put on a little weight beforehand to help things along, it would probably less difficult. Tommy just figured Clint would be done with having babies after Wyatt and everything that had happened. Tommy loved Clint being pregnant, loved the softness it gave him and just the glow of it but he would not risk Clint for anything even another baby if Clint didn’t want to have one too.

"Yeah. I always wanted a big family." Clint handed Wyatt over to Tommy and finished buttoning his shirt, "We're moving to a bigger place soon anyway, so there'll be room."

"Are ya sure?" Tommy asked skeptically as Clint grabbed a onesie for Wyatt, one with little birds on it. 

Clint looked at him before sighing exasperatedly, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine Tommy; things could have been a lot worse. Besides, second pregnancies are always easier I hear and it won't happen any time soon. At least a year, at the bare minimum." 

Tommy blinked up at Clint before his eyes drifted down to Clint's stomach. The scar was hidden and so was the small pooch of flesh Tommy had grown to like so much. He was man enough to say he would miss it when it was completely gone but if there might be a chance for it to be back?

"Plus," Clint took the now clothed baby back into his arms and smirked, "I know how much you like me with a little extra around the waist. Another baby would mean another chance for you to have plenty to grab and squeeze and obsess over with your little fetish."

"It's not a fetish." Tommy snapped far too quickly as his eyes jumped back up to his face from his stomach making Clint laugh as a knock came from the front door.

"Whatever you say belly kink boy." Clint teased walking out of the room to get the door. Wyatt squealed and laughed loudly and Tommy just knew it was at his expense somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? 
> 
> I will keep this ship afloat by myself damn it!


End file.
